


Coming Together

by DarkSideOfThePillow



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up, Blowbang, Bukkake, College Party gets cray cray, Consensual, Creampie, Cumplay, Cumswapping, F/F, Facial, Feet, Gangbang, Girl/Girl, Hardcore, Lemons, Lesbians, Nudity, Orgy, Penetration, Scissoring, Sex, Smut, Squirting, Tribbing, Yuri, accidental creampie, cum, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfThePillow/pseuds/DarkSideOfThePillow
Summary: Carol Pingrey meets Luna Loud at a college party, and they have some fun with the help of five guys. (Lemons, Smut, Gangbang, Cumplay, Girl/Girl) (I do not own The Loud House).





	Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This story will feature graphic depictions of sexual content. All characters in this story are consenting adults. Don’t open this at work, church, or your kid’s softball game.
> 
> Unless you just like living dangerously;)

 

Luna Loud always had a reputation for being the “Loudest Loud.”

For her friends and family, it was because she was always making herself heard. Whether she was singing in the shower, or playing her guitar with the amplifiers cranked up to eleven, or even just humming a lullaby to her sweet baby sister, she refused to embrace the sound of silence.

For the boys and girls she’d come to know during her growth as a beautiful young woman… well… They called her the “Loudest Loud” for another reason entirely.

And Carol Pingrey was about to find out why.

\-----------------------

College parties… Some are wild, and some are _fucking crazy._

They usually lean towards the latter when groups of impressionable young freshmen with access to frosted beverages all get together, and this was the case at today’s Royal Woods University Summer Smash.

Carol was no freshman. And she was the last person to come to these stupid things. She’d much rather stay at her dorm to catch up on studying, looking into grad schools, checking in on loved ones over social media, or even just curling up to watch some Fletnix.

But considering her roommate was being a whiny bitch lately about the recent break-up with her boyfriend, and the semester was well over; she really didn’t want to be a shoulder to cry on for the umpteenth night in a row. So, she decided to accept her friend Lori’s invitation to the stupid party.

Lori Loud… Luna Loud’s older sister.

 _“There’s something special about this girl,”_ Carol thought to herself upon being introduced to her sister. She definitely had a unique style, that was for sure. Her purple eyeliner conveyed a much different message than her own. She was defiant, she was a rebel. She didn’t study, and she sure as hell didn’t cry over stupid boys. She went to parties like these to _forget_ about stupid boys.

The skully T, the paperclip earrings, the bracelets, the belts, the choker…

The hair, the eyes, the _freckles…_

It didn’t take long for Carol to realize she was really staring at Luna the way she was, but Luna was just a step quicker. She met the attention with a cool little nod and a “Sup,” and from there, the two were inseparable for the evening.

She was funny, she was clever, she was charming. It didn’t even bother Carol when Lori decided to rendezvous with boyfriend Bobby, leaving the two girls to themselves. As a matter of fact, she was kind of glad not to have her third wheeling around anymore.

There was some good conversation about Luna’s experiences living with ten siblings, including a story about some love letters and a girl named Sam.

The way Luna was so forward and so nonchalant about revealing she liked girls was so sudden, but definitely not unwelcome.

Carol had been warming up to the idea of maybe seeing just how much fun this girl could be with the way she’d bat her eyes, the way she would preen her hair, and the way she would playfully nudge and shove her all while laughing at things.

And those freckles didn’t stop at her face. They were on her shoulders too. And her chest.

Normally, Carol was the one driving boys crazy for her. She noticed the way the guys had been staring at the two of them since they started hanging out together, and while she obviously felt the same sense of pride about this that always did, she couldn’t help but focus on Luna. She was just too fascinating not too.

Hell, she was becoming irresistible.

And not just to her, but those same guys all watching her.

Crazy enough, Luna was noticing too. She’d look to them, give them teasing little looks, then look back to Carol with this deviousness in her eyes.

And Carol, always being one to take charge, decided to take initiative.

“I bet we could have any guy in this room to ourselves,” she said, sort of as a joke… _Sort of._

And rather than getting all wide-eyed and nervous like she expected, or laughing it off like most girls would, Luna responded with just as much poise as Carol met her with.

“Just one? We could have them all,” she said, locking eyes with Carol all the while.

She didn’t look away. Carol wouldn’t budge either. Whatever this unspoken thing was between them, the lust for competition, the lust for each other…

She was done pussyfooting around.

Slowly, Carol took the other girl’s hand, then cupped a single finger under her chin, and pulled her into a kiss.

It was short, but it was spellbinding. The hairs on her arms were standing up, and the heartbeat in her chest was now a pounding.

After she eased away from the kiss, Luna titillatingly wandered her eyes up and down Carol’s body.

Oh yeah, this was happening. That was certain.

But to Carol’s surprise, Luna directed that sexy look in her eyes to those same guys watching her from afar.

The poor bastards didn’t know how to respond when she gestured at them to come her way, but they were able to miraculously pull their heads out of their asses and start pacing over. Five of them in total.

Luna smiled at Carol, who actually found _herself_ wide-eyed and nervous the same way she thought she could coerce Luna into being.

But after watching those strapping young gents walk over with adorably dumbstruck faces, and looking back to her new friend to discover the beseeching, _challenging_ look in her eyes…

She had to smile back.

“You know… I almost stayed in tonight,” she quips as she smoothly slides her hand into Luna’s once again.

“Heh… I’m glad you didn’t,” Luna simply says.

And with that, the two girls make their way to the door, and the five boys follow them.

\-----------------------

It doesn't take them long to start being all over one another. They start running their hands up and down each other’s young, nimble bodies as they passionately kiss. Their breaths hitch, their hearts race, wonderful sensations begin trembling in their ever most sensitive areas.

They look into each other’s eyes as they kiss too. They each yearn to see the reciprocity of infatuation- _obsession_ in the other’s eyes as they gently slide and suck tongues.

The five guys from the party simply stand at the doorway and watch the marvel before them, completely fucking stupefied by the young women’s displays of raw desire.

They're just toys in the long run, and they know that. They don’t care. They'll gladly be used.

Carol and Luna pause their foreplay to briefly give the men their attention, simply smirking sly little grins at them before going back to pleasing each other.

As they kiss, Luna begins copping her hands around Carol’s firm, perky breasts. Carol can’t help but utter a _“Mmm!”_ with the sudden attention her bosom receives, and Luna smiles.

As she gets to work slowly unbuttoning Ms. Pingrey’s shirt to get acquainted with her smooth skin, the blonde gropes her ass cheeks with very little hesitation. They're so perfectly round and soft, it makes her mouth water.

Her mouth… among other things.

As Luna starts pecking her chest and collar, Carol decides to make the first transition from foreplay into lovemaking. She uses her index fingers to wrap around the narrow sides of Luna’s panties, slowly inching them down.

It’s her turn to moan _“Mmm"_ now.

With the registration that Carol wants it now, Luna relaxes herself long enough to allow her lover to slide her underwear down her thighs and legs, revealing her deliciously forbidden fruit. She's shaved just recently enough that only a small patch of pubic hair is present, a _perfect_ patch.

Carol smiles as Luna raises one leg from her panties at a time, and she realizes the boots must go next.

As she helps the rocker girl untie and unstrap her now burdensome boots, the gentleman watching can’t help but begin touching themselves. Some even take off their shirts and unzip their jeans.

The boots fly across the room, and the socks follow suit. Luna’s runs her soft foot up Carol’s upper arm to her cheek, and she gives her purple-painted toe a little kiss, nibble, and suck before playfully swatting her foot away.

She locks eyes with Luna again, this time while wearing a sinful, surely look on that says, _You’re mine._

She removes her purple top to reveal a white C-cup bra, and then removes her purple headband before getting back to work on her girlfriend for the evening.

All that's left is her fucking skully T, and while it was sexy before, it’s just annoyingly in her way now. She decides to start kissing on her stomach and running her fingers up the skin of her belly to entice her into discarding the damn thing, and it works like a charm. Luna carelessly flings it across the room…

She didn't even wear a bra.

Carol had to stare at her bare, freckled chest for a moment. It's so beautiful and stimulating. Her nipples are small and perky, just perfect for kissing.

So she doesn't waste much time getting to just that.

Luna wraps her hand around the back of Carol’s neck, grasping her blonde hair as she bites her bottom lip, trying so hard not to moan.

She carefully yanks on the back of her neck to make her stop, to let her know she's had enough being Carol’s plaything for now. It’s _her_ turn to have fun.

By now, one of the men at the doorway has lost the will to restrain himself any longer. He decides it’s time to act.

He proudly, _boldly_ steps forward and over to the girls. They look up to him to acknowledge his presence, and ebb on all of the pretense that was there before. Just as he wants them, they want him.

And all of his friends.

Carol alluringly crawls over to him first, looking up to his eyes as she runs her hand up his thigh and to his crotch. As expected, he’s rock hard.

With a smile, Luna decides to get in on the fun, and similarly makes her way over to bring the man into their lovemaking.

Carol tugs his jeans down enough to make a nice, comfortable opening for his cock, then frees it from his boxers. She and Luna admire it for a moment before the former takes it into her hand, and then gives it a kiss.

Then a lick.

Then a little suck of the tip.

And then… she places it in her mouth.

“Oh fuck, that's hot,” Luna comments as she takes it upon herself to hold some of her blonde hair back as she sucks on his well endowed penis.

She just eagerly watches on as Carol nods her head back and forth, going a little further and faster with every motion. She’ll stop to take a breath, to look into the man’s eyes, spit... but then it’s back to work.

And yes, she deepthroats. She shoves his cock down her throat as far as she can, until her lips are touching the skin of his fupa.

She releases herself though, and Luna takes the opportunity to give her another sloppy kiss.

When Carol returns to pleasuring the man, Luna eyes the rest of the guys, all of whom are just as awestruck as before.

“Come on, dudes. I know you wanna get in on this,” she teasingly tells them.

They’re very happy to oblige her.

\-----------------------

Carol isn't the only one who can deepthroat, Luna lacks a gag reflex as well.

With five different dicks to satisfy, the girls find themselves systematically rotating back and forth between every one of them. They take breaks to kiss, or even lick some spit from each other’s cheeks, but then they get right back to work.

While Luna rests on her knees and focuses on two of the men before her, she takes things slow for a bit. She’s sure to give them a considerable amount of eye contact as she delicately strokes and sucks on their members, keeping both of her hands busy all the while.

One of the guys grabs the back of her head, and forces her forward to choke on his dick. She can gladly take it though, holding it in for a commendable six seconds before spitting it back out. She doesn't even wipe away the tears. In fact, she _laughs._

Meanwhile, Carol positions herself on her feet so that her freshly shaved pussy is proudly on display, all while working over the other three cocks in the room.

At first, it’s the guys to take turns fondling her breasts and clitoris. Then, it’s Luna. She sneaks over to get behind the girl, and unclasps her bra to reveal her beautiful, round breasts.

She kisses her shoulder, then her face, and then slides her fingers down to her warm, wet clit. She’s practically dripping.

Finally, Carol takes a break from being a chickenhead to focus on her inamorata, gladly allowing the walls of her vagina to be penetrated by one of her soft fingers.

She moans. She trembles.

But Luna wants more. She stands up, smiling as she brings her pelvis to Carol’s face. The blonde wistfully looks to her before closing her eyes, and leaning in closer.

She runs her hands up her sides as she rests her face against her so called flower, softly and slowly delving her mouth and tongue up and down its lips, savoring its juices as she feels that perfect patch of hair faintly tickle her philtrum.

Luna grabs a fistful of her hair again as she caresses her own breast, failing to subdue the moans now.

“Fuck…”

The boys make their way over with their cocks in their hands, and one of them takes position behind the freckled beauty. She removes her hand from her breast to wrap it around his head, feeling his breath against her neck, feelings his dick against her bottom. He rubs it up and down the crease of her ass before resting it against her taint.

Carol laughs a little laugh before trying to reach it with her tongue, but concedes and allows him to have his turn with her.

Luna takes his dick by her hand, and walks him over to the nearby ottoman. Once there, she presses her hands against the furniture, and spreads her legs for him, inviting him to take a place inside of her.

Slowly, carefully, he places one of his hands to her hip, and uses the other to guide his penis into her.

She shudders upon penetration, so many parts of her body twitching and spasming.

He slides it in, and then takes it out, just teasing her for a moment before fully committing. Once he does, he gets comfortable with his hands wrapped around her waist, rocking his hips back and forth and loving her gently.

“Fuck, that’s so good,” she can’t help but utter as the sweat begins to drip from her widow’s peak.

Carol just happily watches on while nibbling on the tip of her index finger.

“She’s really tight, isn’t she?” she teases.

Then she wanders her eyes to the other boys, and smiles to herself. “Which one of you wants to fuck me, now?” she asks.

One of them steps forward, and she presses her hands to the ottoman and spreads her legs just as Luna did before her. She gets inches away from her face, enough to feel her breath on her skin. She admires the way her partner moves his hands from her hips to her shoulders, and the way Luna squeezes the fabric of the surface between her fingers.

She meets Carol’s gaze, and anticipates the touch of her lips again as Carol carefully leans forward. They meet again, if only for a moment, before the man behind Carol slides his hands up Carol’s thighs to collect her skirt. He pulls it down, and she relieves her legs from its imprisonment to reveal her bare ass for them all. She smacks it and grabs a handful, pulling the cheek up to show off her fresh pussy.

The man hovering over her can’t help but let out a “Whew,” with a grin as he motions his penis to her inner thighs, touching it against her skin, easing it up to her hole.

Her mouth makes a wonderful “O” shape as he prods her pussy with it, readying it for the full penetration to come.

It does, and she squeezes the fabric between her fingers too. The gradual gain of momentum of the dick rubbing against her walls is euphoric, and she has to moan alongside the other girl.

Luna enjoys the same sensations from the fucking she receives, and her twitching cunt tingles even more as she watches Carol’s big, gorgeous tits bouncing up and down with every motion.

They get lost in each other’s eyes, almost reaching a level of transcendence as they slide their hands into one another’s and interlock fingers.

\-----------------------

All five cocks get a turn grinding inside of Carol and Luna’s warm slits. So much juice runs down the girls’ thighs, both of them cumming together as they watch the other getting rocked.

The man pounding his hips against Carol’s ass moves so fast, so strongly, and in just the _perfect_ way. The harder and deeper it gets inside of her, the more she shivers, the more she whimpers, the more she feels this pooling ecstasy in her lower tummy.

It feels so good, _too_ good.

She heatedly hollers as the walls of her vagina shove the dick out, making way for the squirting of liquid that forces itself from inside of her.

She sensually moans as she tries to catch her breath, her knees practically shaking. She has to look down to what was the plain white, now sweat drenched ottoman beneath her. Then she looks back up to Luna, who smiles as she bites her lip.

“You’re so fucking amazing,” she tells her, earning her an almost shy little smile from Carol Pingrey.

Carol looks to the face of the man hunching Luna, and he’s breathing heavily while his face scrunches up from the pleasure he feels. She takes another glance at Luna before getting on her knees, shuffling her way over to her backside to get a better view of the action.

She watches as the shaft of the penis disappears and reappears from her swollen pussy lips, noticing the white, creamy juice coating it. Luna’s feeling good too…

Her freckled butt shakes with every smack from his pelvis, hypnotizing her. She has to reach her arm over her arched backside to fully grasp them in the palms of her hands, and she gives them a firm squeeze.

“Yeah, baby… Do you like that? Do you like the way he fucks your pussy?” she teases Luna, but she looks up to the eyes of the man doing it to her.

 _“Yeah…”_ Luna utters through the vehement pleasure.

“You like the way that dick fucks your pussy?” Carol rousingly repeats.

 _“Yeah!”_ Luna answers again, barely able to control the pitch of her voice.

“Then I want you to cum for me, baby. I want you to cum all over me. Can you do that? Can you do that for me, baby?”

It’s too much for either Luna or the man to bear.

Just as she’s reaching the fever pitch, the man sliding inside of her grabs Carol’s arm, the fantastic feeling he gets from fornicating becoming too overwhelming.

It’s no use, she feels too tight, too warm, too _good._

His pulsing cock releases inside of her, filling the pocket of her most sacred place with its white, sticky cum.

He tries to pull out, but it's too late. She’s been caulked with his semen, and it oozes out as he frees himself from her.

It just won’t stop ejaculating though, and he spritzes what’s left over Luna’s thighs and ass, and Carol’s chest and face.

She dons a look of surprise as she watches it fling its sperm on her, and she can smell it’s musky aroma while feeling its warmth on her skin.

Luna finally realizes what’s happened as the other guys chuckle and “ooo” to themselves over the accidental creampie, and turns her head back to look to the perpetrator. His dick is now limp, and she can feel the warmth from his cum in and on her person.

She looks to Carol, and the two meet each other’s gaze with the same surprised looks before Luna smiles.

“I’m not even on birth control, dude,” she jokes to Carol, who can’t help but guffaw at her carefree attitude.

The two girls just smile at each other before turning their attention to the four other men stroking their cocks around them.  It won’t be long before they have to relieve themselves too.

Luna eyes the drops of semen on Carol’s chin and chest, and giggles before using her fingertip to scoop some up. She looks into her eyes as she puts it in her mouth, wiping it clean of the white residue.

“Mmm… Someone eats their fruit,” she jokes as she looks up to him, and everyone laughs a little at her adorable gesture.

“I knew there was something special about you,” Carol tells the girl before wiping the rest of the cum up with her own finger, putting it into her own mouth.

“I love the taste of cum,” she alluringly admits.

Luna just smiles at this before pressing another kiss to her lips.

With that, they position themselves on the middle of the floor, and the boys are kind enough to hand them some pillows to rest their knees on. Carol accepts, but Luna hasn’t quite reached her apex of satisfaction yet. Instead, she opens her legs cowgirl style, and starts tickling her clitoris with her middle and ring fingers like she’s throwing up the goats.

Her face winces with every ecstatic wave that travels through her body, and she starts rushing those fingers inside, making a slapping sound as the hand meets the lips.

She moans, and Carol grabs her cheeks with one hand. “You gonna fucking cum for me, now? You gonna cum for me, Luna?” she almost growls.

It’s just enough for one of the boys to reach his limit, and he steps forward while jerking his prick. Shortly after Carol looks to him, and forces Luna to do the same, he ejaculates, shooting his load all over both of their faces.

It’s a big one too. It gets on Luna’s cheek, and splatters across all of Carol’s face. Both girls can feel drops of it hitting the most random surfaces of their bodies: their fingers, their bellies, their chests, their thighs, even their feet.

 _“Good boy,”_ Carol flirts with a grin before focusing on Luna again. She still squeezes her cheeks as she watches her play with herself, forcing her fingers faster and harder inside of herself.

She moans, and moans, and moans…

“Ahhhhh!” she shrieks as juices spray from her vagina, making a small little puddle on the floor.

“Fuck yes!” Carol yells. Then she pulls Luna in to kiss her on the cheek, pressing against some of the sperm. After she pulls away, takes her finger and licks it up with a smile.

“Did that feel good, baby?” she asks as she eases her hands off of her face.

“Uh huh,” is all Luna can muster to say, the euphoria from her orgasm still debilitating her.

 _“Good…”_ Carol says with a tone that sends shivers down the younger girl’s spine. She then looks to the three remaining men who haven’t finished, narrowing her eyes at them.

“Come on, boys! I know you wanna fucking cum all over our faces, so jerk those cocks off! Jerk them off until you blow your loads all over us!” she demands.

It just makes them even more amorous, even more anxious to release the warm energy swirling around in their balls. It doesn’t take long before one by one, they line up to fire away at the girls’ beautiful faces.

They keep their mouths wide open, sticking out their tongues to collect what semen they can from the pulsating dicks. The streams get all over their faces, some of it finding its way to those same sporadic spots all over their bodies.

Amazingly, the guy to cum inside of Luna was able to recover quickly, and his dick regained enough strength for him to work out another load.

“Back for more, huh?” Luna teases as he presents his cock to her face. She swats his hand away from the member to take it for herself, and begins stroking it fast and hard.

“You wanna cum again for me? Huh? It wasn’t enough to cum inside my pussy?” she taunts as she rubs her hand up and down her chest, wiping in some of the fallen semen.

“Fucking cum then. Do it right here. Do it right in my mouth so I can spit it out on Carol’s face!” she yells.

Carol just smiles a sultry little smirk upon hearing this, and eagerly awaits for the man to finish once more into Luna’s mouth.

She keeps stroking, and stroking, until finally he gives way.

The sperm coats her tongue white, seething its way underneath and onto her gumline. She’s sure to get every last drop she can, even going as far as to lick the tip of the very last bead left over. Of course, some of the cum flows from her mouth down to cheeks chin as she does this, but it doesn’t bother her or Carol any.

They’ll make sure to clean up the mess.

Once they’re sure the boys have finished, the girls wait for them all to get comfortable so they can watch the magic that’s about to happen between them.

Luna looks into Carol’s eyes, and Carol looks back with that same beseeching, _challenging_ expression that started this whole thing.

It’s all the incentive she needs to go on, and she proceeds to gargle the cum she’s collected in her mouth before grabbing Carol’s face, and spitting it all out on her. It covers the bridge of her nose, the middle of her forehead, and the right corner of her cheek. She breathes a hitched breath upon feeling it cascading her skin, then slowly opens her eyes to look upon the devilish angel who has done this to her.

Luna bites her lip, and so does Carol. _“Lick it off of me,”_ she quietly commands, and Luna is quick to do just that. She uses her tongue to mark all around her flawless complexion, collecting all of the cum she can back into her mouth. She looks into her eyes, then gently tilts her head back so that she can release it from her mouth to hers.

It slowly oozes out of her puckered lips and into Carol’s wide open mouth, all of it making its way inside. Once the exchange is complete, Carol fixes her posture, and positions herself so that her breasts are inches away from Luna’s face.

She maneuvers Luna into her bosom, and uses her hand to yank the hair on the very back on her neck, coercing her into meeting her gaze once more.

Slowly, she does just as Luna did before, oozing the cum out of her lips. It steadily rides down her chest until it reaches Luna’s bottom lip, and she’s sure to lick and suck it all up without ever looking away.

“Now I want you to swallow all of it,” Carol tells her. “I want you to swallow all of that cum.”

Luna does just as she’s been told, taking a big gulp and downing all of the sperm with one try. She doesn’t even gag.

She proudly opens wide to show her lover that she’s been a good little whore, and Carol smiles at this.

 _“Good…”_ she says to her. “Did that taste good?”

Luna simply nods, but the look in her eyes more than conveys just how much conviction was in her response.

“Good,” Carol says again. “Now let’s clean up the rest of this. I’d hate for it all to go to waste.”

She licks up what’s left beside Luna’s mouth, and of course kisses her afterwards so that they may share the taste together. She uses her pretty pink finger to collect what she can find off of her and Luna’s chests and shoulders, and wraps it around her purple-painted fingernails before letting it drip down into her mouth. And yes, she swallows it.

Luna finds some that’s made its way onto Carol’s areola, and she sucks and licks it off before spitting it out and sucking it up again.

Finally, there’s what’s left from Luna’s creampie. The two girls wipe up what they can before depositing it into their own, and each other’s, mouths, and the smile as they position themselves against one another.

Carol wraps her leg around Luna, and Luna wraps her leg around Carol. They inch their thighs against the other’s until their vaginas are just _inches_ from touching.

Ever so delicately, they press them against one another, and start tribbing their lips. They’re so warm, so wet…

They take one another’s hands and interlock fingers again as they rub against each other, feeling the gushing juices frolicking down their thighs, down to their bottoms, dripping off and making little puddles on the floor.

Their lips quiver and their eyelids flutter, and their faces are both red, flushed, and covered in sweat, smeared make-up, and the remnants of semen.

It only makes them want one another that much more though. They keep grinding and grinding against one another until their red puffy pussy lips are nearly raw.

The squeeze one another’s hands, and stare into each other’s eyes.

Together, they let out primal screams, each reaching their climax because of the other.

\-----------------------

It didn’t take long for the girls to dismiss their playthings. They tossed them their T-Shirts and gym shorts and stupid gold chains, telling them they were no longer needed. Almost sadly enough, they weren’t even entirely sure what all of their names were. Not that it mattered.

Now that they are alone, they’re able to just snuggle up against one another, getting nice and cozy against each other’s sweaty, naked bodies. Their hairs are messy, both of their eyeliner and mascara covered eyes are ruined, and they’re permeated with the smell of icky boy cum.

Not to mention they’re kind of sticky.

But it was the most fun that either of them has ever had, the most alive that either one of them has ever felt, and it’s because of each other.

Carol smiles at Luna, and Luna smiles back as she lets herself be wrapped in her lover’s embrace.

“Are you glad you didn’t stay in tonight?” Luna playfully asks her.

Carol pretends to give it some thought as she hums to herself, “Yeah, I guess so,” she teases.

Luna just smirks a sly little smirk though, and rests comfortably in Carol’s arms knowing that she loved this just as much as she did.

Carol runs her finger through Luna’s burgundy hair, and gives her scalp a little smooch before giving her a nice little squeeze.

“You know, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship,” she says.

Luna blushes, and returns her focus to Carol’s baby blue eyes.

“You rock, Carol Pingrey.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, thanks for checking this out. 
> 
> So, you know that old saying if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself? Well, I’ve been waiting and waiting for someone to grow the balls to write some good ol’ fashioned consensual gangbang smut, but like, nobody will? What gives?!
> 
> So, after thinking long and hard about it (geddit?) I said, fuck it. It’s my money and I need it now.
> 
> I originally wanted to do a Lori/multiple partners thing, but something felt wrong about not making my first X rated story about my baby girl Carol Pingrey, and I decided to throw in Luna because, why the heck not? She seems like she’d be down for this sort of thing;)
> 
> I know this got pretty vulgar and graphic there in the end, but you know what? I decided to just go crazy with it, and show you all just how nasty I can get. This will probably be the “worst” my writing ever gets; gangbang stuff and cumplay are really my only kinks (and feet to a very picky extent), so yeah. Sorry if that disappoints anyone XD.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Stay classy, Royal Woods.
> 
>  


End file.
